Les secrets de mes tirroirs
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: ---EXTRÊME--- Severus se paie du plaisir, seul...


Expérimentation personnelle, j'ai envie de vois ce que j'peux faire dans ce domaine bien particulier et souvent tabou, surtout chez les nones!

DISCLAIMER: Pas à moi, tout à mamzelle JKR!

Note de l'auteure:C'est un PWP et vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant les premières lignes de cette 'histoire'! En gros PWP veut dire 'Plot, what plot?' qui en gros gros veut dire 'C'est quoi le but?!'. C'est bizare, mais je crois que c'est cool! Je peux appeler ça un slash? J'crois pas, mais c'est explicite, faut pas vous en faire lol!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
C'est court, c'est concentré, mais c'est EXTRÈME!

..._**Et c'est une vieille fic!**_

Les secrets de mes tirroirs  
Par SNAPESLOVE

C'est un Severus/Severus lol

Severus Snape, grand trouble fête et vedette des Serpentards pour sa cruauté sans renom, deux tentatives pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, (Ça vous situe?!), était à sa fenêtre et regardait la première neige de l'hiver s'écraser sur le sol et fondre sur le champs. Demain il avait une dure journée et le fait de ne rien faire le relaxait beaucoup.

Malgré tout ce qu'on disait de lui, Severus était un homme très propre qui se lavait aussi les cheveux, il avait juste un problème de brillance capilaire, c'en était devenu un problème parce que les élèves, de génération en génération se moquaient de lui en disant que ses cheveux étaient gras, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Il décida, vu qu'il faisait probablement très froid dehors, de prendre un bain relaxant pour se calmer, il était un grand stressé de nature. Il fit couler l'eau très chaude et y versa un peu d'huile appaisante à l'odeur des montagnes sauvages. Il se releva une fois l'eau du bain arrêtée et commença à déboutonner sa longue robe qu'il laissa tomber, puis le reste de tout ses vêtements suivirent sur le tapis gris au pied du bain.

Il entra dans l'eau, ne laissant pas son corps s'habituer à la brûlante sensation et s'assit d'abord, puis se laissa caller jusqu'au cou en un long soupir de satisfaction bien prononcé.

Il resta là, dans l'eau presque bouillant à ne rien faire, même pas penser, il adorait la sensation violente qu'amenait l'eau chaude sur la peau, peut-être un peu maso direz-vous, mais qu'y a-t-il à comprendre d'un homme qui a de la difficulté à se comprendre lui-même?

Asser amortit, il mis un peu de savon liquide dans ses mains et les frotta ensemble et commença par se savonner les bras, des épaules aux paumes à plusieurs reprises il les frotta et dériva sur son torse pâle.

Normalement, il aimait prendre une douche, c'était plus rapide et il pouvait passer à son travail du soir plus rapidement, mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas le goût de s'éterniser sur des copie pathétiques d'étudiants qui n'apprenaient rien parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de lui, il aimait inspirer la crainte, c'était une forme de jouissance pour lui et il en était accro.

Il se calla complètement dans son bain pour se mouiller les cheveux et les enduisit de shampooing aux arômes naturelles. Il le savait, puisque c'est lui qui avait concocté ce shampooing spécial pour lui. L'odeur était caractéristique, comme ça personne ne sentait comme lui et tout le monde savait qu'il était dans les parages juste en respirant cette odeur.

Il se rinça les cheveux et resta encore un peu dans le bain, juste pour relaxer d'avantage et terminer de nettoyer là où le soleil n'éclairait pas. C'est en frôlant ces parties sensibles que Severus réveilla en lui une certaine envie, mais il était seul, dommage, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir partager un certain plaisir aver quelqu'un. Il termina sa toilette soigneusement et vida l'eau du bain.

Il saisit une serviette au passage et s'en alla dans sa chambre, il se sècha, se fit un thé et s'étendit dans son lit habillé de sa robe de nuit. En remontant les couvertures de soies sur lui, il ne pu passer à côté de la sensation que celles-ci apportèrent quand elles accrochèrent au passage quelques endroits bien sensible de son corps, surtout depuis son bain. Il avait remonté son dos sur la tête du lit, ses oreillers placés sous lui et voyait l'effet de ces subtiles toucher entre ses jambes.

Il prit une gorgé de thé pour se rafraichir les idées, qui pouvait-il aller voir de toutes façons? Personne ne voulait de lui, c'était connu.

Ça ne passait pas, ça commençait même à le hanter de plus en plus. Il tenta une main dessus pour le calmer, juste le tenir ne suffirait pas, il venait de s'en appercevoir...

Doucement il passait sa main dessus, passant son autre entre les boutons de sa robe de nuit pour atteindre son torse déjà très chaud. Il replia les jambes et caressa ses cuisses lentement, taquinant son sexe de temps à autre avec la même main, toujours sous les couvertures.

Ces touchers délicats commençaient à lui plaire et comme il était seul, rien ne l'empêchait de continuer de se faire plaisir, il en avait tellement peu, de plaisir.

Sa main s'enroula autour de son sexe bien tendu et débuta de lents et précis vas et viens en continuant de caresser sa poitrine, laissant sa main èrrer sur tout le haut de son corps. Il ferma les yeux quelques instant et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas asser...

Il ôta la couverture qui cachait le bas de son corps et admirait sa main besogner ce sexe qui commençait à être humide, sa respiration ne laissait pas douter de son plaisir.

-Hmmm.

La main qui caressait la poitrine descendit pour aller rejoindre l'autre sur le sexe, puis passa son chemin pour se retrouver entre ses fesses charnues, pour sentir son anus se contracter et se relaxer à plusieurs reprises au même rythme que sa main sur son sexe.

Il poussa sur le lit avec ses jambes pour se soulever un peu afin de laisser passer sa main qui alla taquiner son entrée plus facilement, il se laissa aller sur le matelas sans toutefois écraser sa main qui travaillait déjà sur la planification d'une pénétration proche.

Severus rejeta la tête en arrière en faisant entrer son majeur en lui et gémit faiblement, allant un peu plus vite sur son sexe, il releva le bassin pour en faire entrer un deuxième...

-Mmm.... Soupira-t-il en écartant les jambes d'avantage.

L'homme esseulé passa ses main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses de haut en bas puis retourna insérer ses deux précédents doigts au même endroit, s'arrachant à lui même un gémissement puissant.

-Ahhhhmmmm...

Il en entra un troisième et fit de très rapides vas et vien tout en masturbant son sexe à la même vitesse. Seule sa tête, ses épaules et ses pied touchaient le matelas tellement il était cambré de plaisir, approchant à une vitesse folle son orgasme si longtemps réfreigné.

...

Severus aimait être capable de se controller au maximum, il était capable de se convaincre d'arrêter de ressentir son plaisir très facilement et c'est ce qu'il fit, c'était trop tôt, il n'avait pas eut le temps de jouer avec son corps à l'extrême comme il aimait si bien le faire...

Il se rallongea sur le lit et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avec sa main qui tenait le sexe, il cherchait quelque chose pour accentuer son plaisir...

...C'est alors qu'il en sortit un petit flacon et un long quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à une banane, vue la courbe prononcée. Il regarda l'objet un petit moment sans bouger les doigts dans son intimité puis se mit le bout de cette chose dans la bouche, suçant tranquillement en fermant les yeux, lèchant paresseusement et mordillant parfois. Son autre main faisait des mouvements excitants en lui tandit que sa bouche était occupée, mais pas pour trop longtemps, alors qu'il saisit l'objet long, ouvrit le petit flacon et enduisit ce même objet de ce qu'il y avait dans le flacon.

Il fit glisser le bout sur sa poitrine tout en retirant ses doigts de lui pour aller saisir son sexe sur le point d'exploser. Il passa le bout sur son ventre et sur son pénis, ce qui lui soutira un autre gémissement, puis atteignit son intimité bien préparée.

-Hmmmmmm..... Ahhhh!

-Il l'entra ni trop vite, ni trop lentement et le glissa en lui juqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa prostate avide de poussées jouissives.

-Mmm oui.... Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il mordit son oreiller en se tournant légèrement sur le côté droit en levant un peu le bassin en ressortant le semblant de verge de lui. Revenu à sa position, il commença de vifs vas et viens en lui en faisant aller son poignet bien vite et fermement, il en jouit presque, mais se retint encore, laissant sa main retourner fouiller dans le tiroir... Pour en sortir un mirroir d'asser grande taille qu'il plaça contre la tête du lit.

Il se mit à quatre pattes le fessier face au mirroir et reprit en main sa longue chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de pénis. Il l'entra en lui en regardant dans la glasse pour se voir faire afin d'atteindre un niveau d'excitation élevé, ce qui fonctionna et Severus dû s'arrêter pour ne pas se déverser immédiatement, il aimait tellement languir... Quand c'était long, c'était bon.

Se débarassant du mirroir, Il fixait le tirroir et se demandait s'il en avait eu asser... Mais non, il décida d'y replonger la main afin d'en sortir une corde rugueuse... Il aimait bien la sensation de strangulation.... Mais il la mit de côté, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait envie pour le moment. (Z'avez eu peur? lol!)... Il sortit un couteau mal affilé et sourit en se regardant dans la lame alors qu'il se recouchait sur le dos, le couteau en main...

-mmmmm...

Il se passa la pointe du couteau sur un sein, laissant une belle marque rouge dessus.

-MMMmmmm... Fit-il en s'insérant son sexe à l'apparence caoutchouteuse dans l'anus.

Il se sectionna la peau du ventre légèrement pour voir l'égratignure se remplir de sang lentement et recommença ses vas et viens avec son objet long, s'arquant plusieurs fois à chaque coupure.

-OHH OUI! Cria-t-il en sentant encore une fois le plaisir ultime l'envahir à nouveau, mais il s'arrêta encore.....

Il avait envie de plus, plus violent, plus raide... Dommage que personne ne lui ferait de telles choses...

Il se tira les cheveux tout en se martelant violement à l'aide du membre artificiel, mais se n'était toujours pas asser, il avait besoin de.......... Comment dire...... Frôler la mort ce soir.

Il se leva, les idées bien claires et se rendit à la salle de bain pour regarder dans son étagère à potions et..... Il y trouva ce qu'il voulait... Une potion qui fait suffoquer jusqu'à plus d'air, lentement, mais efficacement. Il en bu quelques gorgées avant de se recoucher sur son lit, puis posa l'antidote sur sa table de nuit.

Il recommença à se masturber en silence, l'autre main se faufilait dans son intimitée et la potion commença ses effets.

Severus sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile, il accélèra le rythme de ses mains sur son corps et essayait de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce n'était pas encore dangereux, loin de l'être encore, donc pas le moment de jouir.

Il entra son objet en lui, suivit d'un autre un peu plus large et les activa ensemble en lui, entrant et sortant asser vite, son autre main étranglant son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne pourpre par manque de sang et commença à le masturber en le serrant tout aussi fort.

-AAHHHHH!

Il allait jouir, mais se retenait, ne sentant pas encore le danger de la potion approcher, il manquait un peu plus d'air que précédement, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il en voulait encore plus. Il stoppa ses mouvements sur son sexe, mais continuait de se pénétré frénétiquement en bougeant le bassin comme un déchainé.

Il était capable de respirer, mais cela devenait difficile sans toutefois être alarmant. Il décida de boire l'antidote, décidément, ce n'était pas encore asser pour lui, mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour atteindre son but?

Peut-être la manière simple serait mieux après tout...

Il poussa tout en dehors du lit, objets, oreillers, draps et se repositionna à quatre pattes faisant face au pied de son lit puis d'une main, saisit son sexe douloureux et se masturba encore.

-Mmmmmmm...

Il écarta bien les cuisses et pencha la tête pour fixer sa main en action sur son membre. Après un moment, il leva la tête le plus haut qu'il pouvait tant il ressentait enfin le plaisir recherché.

-Oh oui mmmmmm mmmm...

Il bougeait son bassin d'avant en arrière et respirait très rapidement, son lit se mouvait au même rythme que lui et le matelas faisait des bruits de craquements sous son poids.

-OUI! AHHHHH!

Il souilla son lit à quelques reprises, puis lècha ce qui se trouvait sur sa main en fermant les yeux, se couchant sur le dos pour faire entrer son index en lui une seconde fois.

-MMmmmm oh mmmm....

Il entrait deux doigts et les sortaient lentement, agaçant sa prostate très sensible, continuant sa masturbation bienfaisante en même temps. Chaque entrées l'approchait d'une seconde jouissance qui s'avèrait puissante... Il fit entrer et sortir ses doigts à une vitesse folle et se cambra d'un coup sec en criant... Hurlant son plaisir dans la pièce sombre.

-Ahhh ahhhhh mmmmm ahhhhhh! Grogna-t-il de sa voix la plus basse.

Sa semence atterit sur son ventre et il passa sa main dessus pour pouvoir enduire son sexe avec celle-ci et recommença de plus bel à exciter cette partie de son corps. Son autre main toujours en lui, il se fit jouir une autre fois en silence, retenant sa respiration tellement le dernier jet de sperme fut puissant, asser pour lui faire plisser les yeux de douleur, une douleur très appréciée par contre.

-Mmmm...

Severus se lècha les doigts et resta sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle, mais sombra dans le sommeil, nu, sans couverture ni oreiller.... baignant dans le résultat de son plaisir entre ses cuisses.

----------------------FIN-------------------

_**Y'aura peut-être une suite, j'ai des idées qui flottent sur un certain Potter qui viendrait voir son prof pour un truc, mais qui le surprendrait... On verra :P**_

Je l'avais bien dit que ça n'avait pas de but, ça me tentais d'imaginer Severus comme ça c'est tout hehehehe! De plus en plus bizares ces extrêmes... J'devrais peut-être commencer à penser à arrêter d'en écrire lol! À plus mes très chères!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
